Flutter Shot
by Brony114
Summary: Film Fixer, A unicorn who has a love for photography was once an apprentice to PhotoFinish but due to circumstances, he has left her company and is now looking to start his own studio in Ponyville. In his move he meets a nature loving mare who catches his eye, but will she ever get over her fear of cameras.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in Ponyville; the night sky was filled with stars as uncountable as the grains of sand in an hourglass and the moon was bright and big as it hung high above the sky. The rivers could be heard trickling along in the distance like a lullaby, hushing the quiet town into a tender sleep. The only clouds that could be seen sort of clustered around the moon creating a dream like fantasy world for the night.

Film Fixer, a light grey male unicorn with a forest green mane and tail, also with shining silver eyes had been tiredly pulling his wooden cart full of photography supplies and other personal luggage all the way from canterlot. He wore a tan photographers vest with many pockets to hold extra equipment and film and he sported square black glasses. He was headed down a dirt road leading into the town which would be his new home.

Fixer was indeed an artist; He once was the personal apprentice of Photo Finish her self, but that was in the bittersweet past. He was here to make a new life starting his own studio in a town almost untouched by "her" . Fixer was also on the lonely metaphoric road of Risk.

All was quiet and not another pony was in sight of Fixer. Trotting down the road was lonely for him because only the sound of his cart and his own thoughts kept him company. He wondered what the other ponies would think of him when he would finally make it to town. He wondered if he would make new friends and if they would like his style of photography? He was a shy pony at heart even though he had virtually no problems making connections so meeting knew ponies in a new town was a bit jarring for him.

As he approached the outskirts of the town; he could see the figures of other ponies making their way to their homes from work or shopping. Lights had already been turning off from each building while lonely ponies trotted through the streets. A couple pegasi flew from the center of the town looking for clouds to sleep on in the night sky and one unicorn was pulling her young colt along with her magic. Occasionally the colt would try to pull and buck from her ethereal, parental hold. Soon the small town on the outskirts of the Everfree forest was winding down to a rest.

The road to the town forked with one road leading to Ponyville while the other led into the Everfree forest. Fixer had passed the fork when he came across a Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and tan body; she was leading a detail of ducklings down the dirt road. When they had passed each other, the pegasus said to him in a quiet, little voice,

"Excuse me."

As she said this, Chance moved to the side to let her through and she made a right turn heading towards a lone cottage near the forest. She was followed by her unusual flock with a bouncing white bunny trailing behind them. Something about the Scene was just right. Princess Luna's Moon shined down on the land, illuminating the area and the pegasus with her animals in an aesthetically pleasing manner, and the stream sparkled making a perfect accent for the sight along with the millions of stars twinkling in the sky.

Fixer: " If this was taken as a wide angle extended exposure, that would make for one heck of a night time shot. I wonder if she would be willing to take a photograph and if she could get the animals to stand still for 15 seconds?" He thought to himself. He also noted how her eyes shined brightly in the moon.

Fluttershy, the town animal whisperer, had been herding her ducks from one side of ponyville to the other all night. The mother had hurt her leg and was unable to make the trek with her ducklings. Naturally,this prompted Fluttershy to help her out, but keeping all the ducklings in a row was a huge challenge.

After she had passed Fixer on the road, she thought to herself, " Who's this stranger? He doesn't seem like any pony I recognise...OH dear, he's looking at me! What doI do? Should I go say hi? " Fluttershy took a look back and her eyes met with his. His appearance, while unique, wasn't weird. His forest green mane was short and spiked forward and his dark glasses contrasted with his bright shining silver eyes. He was a little taller than her and he was fit. "Oh Dear... I can't do that!" she thought to herself. Instead of going to introduce herself, she let her shyness get the best of her once again. On to her cottage where the mother duck was waiting she went.

Fixer: " Maybe I shouldn't bother her, she seems rather shy. Well on to Ponyville...home." He wasn't sure why, but he had an urge to go meet this strange new mare, but he let shyness get the better of him.

Film Fixer had made it to a bridge that span the stream which went through the town. It's trickle was soft and steady and the water shimmered in the moonlight. It was the only illumination in the town. Everything else was cold,dark and asleep.

By that time Fixer made it into the town square, all of Ponyville was asleep. When he went through the marketplace, he found a few food stands he wanted to visit the next day and he also came across an eccentric looking bakery closer to the town square. Its Sign read," Sugar Cube Corner." A little ways down from the center of town, closer to his home, was a library constructed from a living tree. This, he knew, was Princess Twilight's Residence from her time studying Friendship. Fixer was thrilled to come across the little library since he read so much about her stay here in Ponyville. The journalist in him wanted to do a story on this small town and interview the many ponies that have shaped the life of the Princess. It was on his todo list.

Finally Fixer came to his street clear across the town from where he had entered and it was lined with small cottage like homes. His was a two story two bedroom house. He made his way down the street that glowed under the moon. It must have been past midnight because not a single pony other than himself was in the streets. His house was three houses down on the right. He parked his cart in front and made his way to the front door. The Wooden door had a large lock that was a bit too gothic looking for Fixers taste. His house key levitated out of his saddlebag and slipped into the lock, it turned and then a muffled click sounded out. His Front door creaked open to his dark unlit home.

After unpacking everything from his cart and parking it in the back, he laid on his bed. Even though it was after 03:00, he still could not sleep. The image of the mare he saw on the outskirts of town flashed through his mind several times as he tried to doze off. It was like he was focused on something.

Fixer: " Was that setting really that enchanting?...or was it...her?" he thought to himself. The more he thought about it the more he wondered. Then his thoughts went to creating a list of things he had to do that day, just later. One of them was searching for the building he purchased that would be his new studio, free of bosses and their incredibly difficult deadlines, free of the bustling of office chatter and free of Photofinish. The thought made Fixer a little happy, but a little sad too.


	2. Chapter 2

Film Fixer woke up in the morning at 10:00. A beam of sunlight shined through his master bedroom window that was covered by an old wool curtain with designs of mums on it. The beam crept up on his face and shined in his eyes which signaled it was time for him to finally get up. he pulled himself out of bed and planted all four hooves on the wooden floor which creaked when he took each step. many of the floorboards were bowed and pushed up; they became another item on his ever growing todo list. Getting rid of the hideous out of style curtains was another.

"Creak, Creak, Creak" the floor sounded as Fixer made his way to his bathroom on the other side of the room. He used his magic to open the door and work the shower to turn it on. Delicately he turned the faucets to the left allowing water to flow through the shower head. both the sink and the tub had rust stains and the light flickered every so often. There was no natural lighting in the bathroom so the light had to be fixed soon. The mirror was in once piece but the silver had started to rub off from the back leaving brown spots across the mirror. his toothbrush and toothpaste were where he left them the night before and he began his morning routine with them while allowing the water to heat up from the shower.

Once he was done getting ready he levitated his glasses from his nightstand. When they were on, he turned to look at his bathroom and seeing the other additions to his todo list, he sighed.

(Fluttershy's Cottage)

Fluttershy: " Here you go Angel, now eat up, we have a big day today!" Fluttershy had gently pushed a bowl of lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes towards her white cottontail bunny with her muzzle, making a dull scraping noise across her wooden floor. Many of the animals she allowed to eat in her house were enjoying their own meals that Fluttershy selflessly looked all around her and did a mental checklist, making sure everypony was fed.

Fluttershy: " birds, ferrets, Angel, Mice...Oh Goodness, I forgot the ducks!" Fluttershy thought to herself. Angel had already been done with half of his bowl by the time she had come to her realisation. She flew outside with a loaf of bread to her duck friends that were held up with the otters under her bridge. The day was bright and cheerful, few clouds floated in the sky and the breeze blew gently. Fluttershy landed on the dock she made for the entrance of the otter's home. the gentle breeze flowed through the cattails making a rustleing also flowed through her mane blowing the locks up out of her face. Fluttershy took notice of how peaceful it was under her bridge leading into to the front door of her cottage and she thought that she should visit the otters more often. they had such a lovely home. Then she knocked on the tiny front door with one hoof..

One of the otters poked her head out and greeted Fluttershy with some squeaks. Fluttershy did the equine equivalent of a curtsy.

Fluttershy: "Hello Mrs. Otter, I was wondering if Darla was awake with the ducklings. I brought her some bread, I hope its enough for breakfast." With a few squeaks the otter went into her home and after awhile Darla, the mother duck from the night before, had made her way out and greeted Fluttershy. She gratefully took the bread and was feeding her ducklings. Fluttershy was about to leave when she noticed Darla looking down at her left leg which was bandaged up. She had a look of dejection.

Fluttershy: " Oh don't worry Darla, your leg will be heal before you have to travel south this autumn. I promise!" Darla looked up at Fluttershy and gave her an optimistic quak. " You take good care of yourself now ok! I'm going into town with Angel so ill be back later today." Darla shook her head in acknowledgment. Fluttershy smiled and took flight making her way back into her home to get her saddlebags and Angel who by now was impatiently tapping his hind left paw.

Film Fixer had light breakfast and was finally ready to leave his home at 11:29. His mane was combed forward and his saddlebags hung over his sides. Fixer took a look at his wall clock and decided he would be home around 16:00. Then he used his magic to open his front door and took a step forward but only to stop dead in his tracks while he tried to make sense of the scene in front of him. A Pink earth pony was standing in front of his door with the biggest smile he had ever seen and an envelope extended by her goofy hat that was a bright green with a daisy on a spring which held the envelope. She didn't say anything and she didn't move a muscle as did Fixer. Fixer took a moment to take in the situation before he muttered

Fixer: " Um... Can I Help you?" Pinkie Giggled, which startled Fixer.

Pinkie: " Hi I'm Pinkie pie the welcome party extraordinaire! I'm have an invitation to your welcome to ponyville party and its happening tonight at seven!. be there or be square!" She giggled some more. Fixer levitated the envelope out of her hats grasp and opened it. confetti popped out, startling him further and a note spring out on a spring. It was the actual invitation. Pinkie Waved goodbye and bounced off singing a la la la song to her self. Fixer shook his head and set the invitation down on his table and made his way outside.

Fixer thought the day was pretty nice, he liked the gentle breeze. Ponies were out and about shopping in the markets. Fixer had some grocery shopping to do himself and decided to do so first. He made his way through the different stands throughout the market.

Fixer came across one stand selling Apples. The mare selling them was applejack and she was accompanied by her little sister applebloom.

AppleJack was helping a customer with a hefty order of ten bushels when she spotted Fixer in the crowd. She waved to him to get his attention. When Fixer noticed her, he lifted his head up from rummaging through his saddlebag and had an expression across his face that was to the effect of "can I help you?"

AppleJack: "Howdy Stranger! I haven't seen you around here befor!"

Fixer: " Well This is my first day here!"

Apple Jack: " Why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" She yelled to him, Fixer turned and made his way to the Apple stand.

AppleJack: " Howdy, I'm AppleJack and this here is AppleBloom my little sister. We're part of the apple family from Sweet Apple Acres. How do you do?" Her southern accent was complemented by her Cheerful and friendly demeanor.

Fixer: " Hello Im Film Fixer and originally from Canterlot. It's nice to make your acquaintance Miss AppleJack and Miss Applebloom."

Applebloom: " Oh wow, you're from Canterlot, what brings you around here mister?" Applebloom was tossing apples into a gunny sack finishing off the order of ten bushels. The customer was Mrs. Cake. She was accompanied by her husband

Mrs. Cake: " Oh Dear, so you're the one Pinkie was talking about so much! Have you run into her yet?" Fixer stared at Mrs. Cake with a look of confusion until it occurred to him that Pinkie was the pink eccentric mare he was visited by that morning.

Fixer: " Huh?...uh..Oh right...Yes I was." Mrs. Cake then had a look of concern, and said,

Mrs. Cake: " Oh dear, I hope she wasn't too much of a hassle for you!"

Fixer: " Oh no , not at all! She just stopped by my place to drop off my invite for my ' Welcome to Ponyville' party." Fixer smiled.

AppleJack:" ...and that's it? she didn't bother you any more than that?" She asked with a look of confusion across her face. Fixer just shook his head no.

Mrs. Cake: " Oh thank goodness! I was afraid she was a bit too much like her self! She can be a bit over excited about newcomers."

Fixer: " Oh not at all!" he smiled. Applebloom was annoyed since her question wasn't answered.

Applebloom: " Ahem!" She frowned at the grownups.

Fixer: " Oh sorry Miss Applebloom! I moved here to Ponyville to start my own photography studio."

Applebloom: " Really? Why here in Ponyville? Wouldn't you have more customers in Canterlot or Manehattan?" Applebloom tilted her head as she asked her question.

Fixer: " Well Iwould but, my style of photography is more naturalistic. I'm not too interested in photographing my subjects with city backgrounds. That's been overdone in my opinion. I on the other hoof prefer the country."

Applebloom: " Wow neat!" she said in excitement.

AppleJack: " So where is you studio? Have you set up shop yet?"

Fixer: " I've purchased the old newspaper building on the corner of stirrup street, However, I have a lot of work to do and most of my equipment hasn't come through the mail yet. I should be set up by the end of this week though, depending on how much work I have to do to the old place. " he Rolled his eyes at that as he was reminded about the renovations he would have to do to his own house.

AppleJack: " Well if you ever need any help I'd be more than happy to come by! Just give me a holler!" She said with a genuine smile. Apple Bloom Smiled and shook her head in a "yes" motion at Fixer. She was thinking about her cutie mark and how she might be able to get it in photography.

Fixer: " That's awfully kind of you Miss AppleJack, I'm going to hold you up to that offer!"

AppleJack: " Not a problem with me! We Apples are an honest bunch!" She said proudly.

Fixer: " Sounds like a plan! Say, can I get a few of these delicious looking apples?" He pointed a hoof at the stand overflowing with a variety of apples.

Apple Jack: " Of course partner! how many would you like?"

Fixer: " How much for ten?"

Applejack: " Oh its on the house this time! Think of it as a welcome to Ponyville gift!"

Fixer: " Nice, thank you!" He said excitedly.

AppleJack was loading the fruit into a Fixers bag when a pegasus mare, with a white bunny ridding her back, made her way to the stand.

Fluttershy: " Hi AppleJack, it's a lovely day isn't it!"

AppleJack: " Oh Howdy Fluttershy, Nice to see you in town today! Say, have you met our Friend here yet? His Name is Film Fixer!" Fluttershy turned to greet Fixer but when she saw him She immediately Recognized his face.. Suddenly she was Nervous as she could remember Their encounter the night before. Her hooves became sweaty and her stomach turned with what felt like a million butterflies and she couldn't understand why. .

Fixer turned to introduce himself to her but when he saw her he instantly recognised her. His jaw dropped but for some reason he couldn't speak. He felt nervous and he didn't know why.


End file.
